halloween nightmare
by asmadasmadeye
Summary: harry potter as and horrible nightmares every Halloween since his parents death, now he is at Hogwarts, what will happen? warning abuse don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own harry potter or any other characters.

Halloween has always been the worst day of the year for Harry. Harry hated Halloween, it was the time where he was even more different and _freaky_ than all the other children. He wasn't aloud trick or treating and instead spent Halloween locked in the cupboard under the stairs with only the spiders for company. But this wasn't the only reason he hated Halloween, as every Halloween he would have nightmares of bright green light and woman screaming as well as other _deaths (shots of green light and screams)._ Every Halloween nighthe would wake up screaming waking up the other residents of privet drive, which resulting in punishments, depending on how bad of mood his uncle Vernon was in it was either a beating and extra chores which was far worse than the other punishment of a prolonged stay in is cupboard.

But now he was in his first year at Hogwarts and he cannot remember being happier. He had as much food as he wanted and had two friends called Ron (who he met on the train) and Herminie (who he had saved from a mountain troll a couple of weeks into the year). It was the day before Halloween when he overheard some teachers talking about how the next day would be a sad day for harry. Not only this but he had been getting sad pity looks from students and teachers. This went on all day on the 30th and just got worse on the 31st so he asked Ron and his twin brothers at lunch that day why everyone was strangely looking at him. It was at this time that he was told that on this date 10 year ago that Voldemort attacked his house and killed his parents. With this harry left the hall and wandered round the schools many hallways. He turned up to all lessons but didn't talk to anyone. He now had another reason to hate Halloween. His strange dreams he normally had where far out of his mind when he finally got up the next night.

About an hour after the dorm room had filled with snoring boys were Harry's dorm mates woken up by screaming. Terrible screaming. Looking at harry they saw a terrible sight. Harry had tears streaming down his face and he was thrashing and twisting his sheets around himself. Ron being Harrys friend tried to approach him but couldn't as the thrashing meant Ron was having to dodge flailing limbs. He shouted for someone to get professor McGonagall, waking the other boys in the dorm up from there state of shock. Seamus ran from the dorm to get the professor with Dean closely behind him. When they reached the common room they saw their fellow house mates slowly coming though the common room doors, who had obviously awoken due to all the noise coming from the first years dorms. Seamus and Dean carried on through the fat lady's portrait and all but ran to professor McGonagall quarters, and banged on her door in a mad panic. McGonagall chucked on her dressing gown and rushed to the door to meet the two panicking first years who briefly told her what was happening before having to follow her as she rushed towards Gryffindor tower.

Halting at the portrait she told the fat lady; who was luckily in her picture; the password to Gryffindor tower. Entering the common room she saw the room full of students in different states of awareness after being rudely awoken. It was at this point she heard the ear slitting scream ascending down the stairs of the first year's dorm. After asking the prefects to send students back to bed, she entered the boy's dorm to see Ron and Neville frantically avoiding Harry's flailing limbs. She quickly cast a silencing spell over the door so the other students could sleep before approaching Harry to be met with a worse site than she thought as his other limbs was flailing one hand was grasping his head running through his fingers as blood was seeping out of his scar. She quickly sent of patronesses to madam Pomfery and the other heads of houses as she couldn't handle this by herself. While waiting for the other to arrive she tried to wake harry up but nothing would work, not even a reviving charm or the nightmare spell often used on children to change their nightmares into sweet dreams.

The other teachers arrived not long after being summoned and after quickly assessing the situation professor sprout took charge of the other first year boys ushering them to the spare room and trying to calm them down as they were still hysterical. Professor Snape being his grumpy self, left as soon as he saw that it was concerning Potter who he still thought was a spoiled brat just like his father was. Leaving Flitwick and Pomfery to try and to wake potter up with the help of course of professor McGonagall who was still trying to comfort her little lion as he screamed and even begged for it to stop, who he was begging when he was in a dreamlike state was unclear.

It was approaching 6 in the morning and the professors had still been unable to wake harry up it was at this time that madam Pomfery had to leave to check the hospital wings whereas Flitwick and sprout who had arrived back a couple of hours ago had to leave to attend breakfast and update the headmaster who sprout had earlier informed of the situation as well as looking after their houses and Gryffindor as it was Saturday they luckily didn't have to teach on a couple of hours sleep. This left professor McGonagall to stay and look after harry as he screamed and begged. At half six the screaming suddenly ended, harry woke up and seeing someone in his presence unsure who due to his lack of glasses threw himself into the corner before begging for 'uncle Vernon' to not hurt him and promising to do extra chores if he just wasn't hurt.

Chapter 2

Last time:

 _ **At half six the screaming suddenly ended, harry woke up and seeing someone in his presence unsure who due to his lack of glasses threw himself into the corner before begging for 'uncle Vernon' to not hurt him and promising to do extra chores if he just wasn't hurt.**_

Professor McGonagall now aware of a new problem concerning her little lion. Slowly as to not startle him McGonagall approached Harry and soothingly said

"Harry it's me professor McGonagall! No one is going to hurt you! You are at Hogwarts! She sat down not that far from him and slowly moved out to reach for Harry's hand and get him out of the corner. Harry grasped her hand as if he was scared it would disappear and he shuffled slightly towards her as if begging for comfort. "That's it harry let's get out of the corner and onto your bed you must be freezing and then we can talk" said professor McGonagall in ways of comfort and guided him towards his bed.

They sat on his bed harry still grasping onto McGonagall as if his life depended on it. Shyly and timidly he briefly looked at his professor before looking at the floor in submission.

"Harry" said professor McGonagall kindly. Before turning of the best way to asked about happened the previous night. She decided it was probably better to not to skirt around the subject. "Harry you had a pretty horrifying reaction to a nightmare about your uncle… please tell me does he often hurt you to a great extent… if he does we can get you out of there.

"N n no ma'am." Stuttered Harry

McGonagall looked down trying to cover her anger towards Vernon. Looking harry in the eye she carried on "please harry, you can tell me, I heard your nightmare, I know somethings wrong at home."

Looking away from his professor harry mumbled the words he had never thought he would say "my uncle hits me… a lot"

Professor McGonagall knew it was a long way till he was recovered but admitting it was a good start.

Harry potter was on the road to recovery, and Minerva promised herself to help him all the way!


End file.
